A Fairy Tale Part I
Members: Yes Difficulty: Experienced Length: Long Required Quests: Lost City & Nature Spirit Monsters: Kill Tanglefoot lvl 111 Startpoint: Speak to Martin the Master Gardener in the Draynor Village Market Square Items needed: *Dramen Staff *Ghostspeak Amulet *Secateurs *Spade 'Staring Out' Start the quest by speaking to Martin the Master Gardener . The Master Gardener can be found north of the Market Place in Draynor Village Speak with him and he will tell you his crops have been reducing. Ask him if you can help him and he will want you to go see some of the other Gardeners around RuneScape. Speaking to the other gardeners You need to go speak with the following 5 Gardeners. Lyra in Port Phasmatys Elstan south-east of Falador Kragen north of East Ardougne Dantaera north of Catherby Taria in the western part of Rimmington Ask each one if they are a member of the Group of Advanced Gardeners and see what they have to tell you. They will all think it's a different problem, from not enough rain, the seasons being out-of-wack, over insects to getting blamed yourself. The last one (no matter in which order you visit them), will tell you it is the fairies. Go back to Draynor Village and let Martin know what you have found out. He will suggest you go talk to the Fairies so off you go to Zanaris. 'Healing the Fairy Queen' Items needed: Dramen Staff, Spade, Secateurs Wield your Dramen Staff then walk into the hut in Lumbridge swamp to get into Zanaris. Starting from Draynor Village this is across the road to the south-east. Inside Zanaris go straight south and talk to the Fairy Godfather there. Ask him about the Fairy Queen and he will tell you something went wrong and she is very sick. Fairy Nuff is looking after her just north of the bank. Go to where the Godfather told you the Queen is and speak with Fairy Nuff. She will explain more clearly what has happened to the queen and wants you to go find the Mage Zandar Horfyre. He might know a cure for the Queen. She also gives you a list of all the symptoms that the Queen has, to give to the Mage. Zandar Horfyre is a Dark Wizard who can be found in the Dark Wizards' Tower, just west of Falador. Go to the Dark Wizards' Tower and go up the stairs twice. Find Zandar there and speak with him. You will hand him the List of Symptoms and luckily Zandar has an idea of what it is. He tells you to go see a Necromancer by the name of Malignus Mortifer who will be able to tell you how to defeat the Tanglefoot. Go find Malignus Mortifer a little north-west of Port Sarim, at the crossing from Falador towards Rimmington. Before he is willing to tell you how to defeat the Tanglefoot he will want you to go get a skull from a grave at the Haunted Manor (in Draynor). Digging up the skill at Draynor Manor ''' Items needed: Spade Go to Draynor Manor and go round the back, still inside the fence though, to find a grave. Use your Spade there to dig up a Skull. (If you haven't brought a Spade with you, you can go inside and pick up the Spade that spawns in the exit room to the north-east of the Manor) Go back to Malignus and give him the Skull. He will now tell you that the only weapon that can harm a Tanglefoot is a pair of Enchanted Secateurs. He will tell you, you need and a pair of Secateurs, and 3 more items. You will have to take those to the Nature Spirit and ask him to perform the "Phasma Phasmatys Natura" ceremony. '''Enchanted Secateurs from Nature Spirit Items needed: Secateurs, Ghostspeak Amulet, (3 items that are random to each player from the list above) Put on your Ghostspeak Amulet and speak with the Nature Spirit. Tell him you need help enchanting some Secateurs. He will take the Items from you and enchant the Secateurs you have with you. Killing The TangleFoot Items needed: Magic Secateurs Optional: Food Go back to Zanaris and go to the Cosmic Altar area in the south. Squeeze through the narrow hole in the wall to the west. Follow the corridor round, equip the Magic Secateurs and Attack the Tanglefoot level 111 you will find at the end. After you defeat him he will drop the Queen's Secateurs. Pick them up and bring them to the Fairy Godfather to complete the quest. Rewards: *Quest Points: 2 *Experience: **3,500 xp Farming **2,000 xp Attack **1,000 xp Magic *Extra: **Magic Secateurs Category:Quests Category:Needs infobox